


Trapped

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gun Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging the barrel under her chin, Dean smiles his kindest ‘I get what I want’ smile. She trembles a little like a trapped animal - but then again, that’s exactly what she is - and nods her head yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Hand clapped over her mouth, her breath puffs out of her nose hotly and big sweet brown eyes are wide, wet staring at him in the dark room. Oh so gently he brushes a strand of fly away hair off her face with the muzzle of his gun.

“You’re gonna be good for me now, aren’t you sweetheart? Not make a sound?”

Dragging the barrel under her chin, Dean smiles his kindest ‘I get what I want’ smile. She trembles a little like a trapped animal - but then again, that’s exactly what she is - and nods her head yes.

“Good girl.”

He has her crowded up to the wall and pinned, no where to go, as he slides his hand off her mouth and down to caress the swell of her cleavage above the low neckline of a spaghetti strap top. Wasn’t even wearing a bra to bed. Cupping a warm, heavy breast in his hand, Dean squeezes as he catches one strap on his gun and pulls it down her arm.

“Why - why are - you -“

“Ah, ah darlin’ I don’t think you’re in any position to be asking questions.”

Gripping the edge of her shirt, Dean rips it down and he hears the other strap tear, almost covers up her gasp, baring her breasts and her skin is so sweetly smooth like a peach. As vulnerable as tender easily bruised fruit, too, if you know where to peel them open.

“On your knees.”

Dean doesn’t have to push hard and she hits the floor, the wetness shining in her eyes overspilling to trace tracks down her cheeks, highway lines on a map and he likes where this is going. Pressing his gun to her temple, Dean doesn’t even have to tell her what to do cause she knows why she’s down there, hands going to his pants and maybe she just wants to get this over with but he likes to think she’s eager.

Shoving his cock into her wide mouth, wet as her eyes, Dean fucks down into the back of her throat without hesitating and he loves how her cheeks stretch around it, loves to nudge his gun over where he bulges inside her. Fisting her silky tangled hair in one hand, he gets a good grip on her head and fucks her throat loudly as spit drips down her chine making more lazy winding roads down her chest. She’ll be a map of the us by the end of the night.

Pulling back with a loud pop, Dean drags her on her knees across the plush carpet as she scoots and flails under him, hefts her up and tosses her on the bed. Yanking her pajama pants off as he crawls up after her, jeans riding down his thighs and dick so aching hard for how she shines in the faint light with spit and tears, he pushes up into the secret special place between her legs that’s hot, hot and smooth on his aching dick when he ruts against her.

She bites her plump lip and her chest heaves with wild breathing, frightened little thing. Dragging his gun down the runnels of spit tracking her chest, Dean spreads the wetness over the hard dusky dark bud of a nipple and teases it up into a stiff peak. Pushing the tip of his gun to her chest, just over her heart, as he pushes the tip of his dick into the slick heat of her cunt, Dean grabs one ankle and pulls her leg up high as he shoves into her body.

Pushed in deep, grinding his hips against the spread of her legs, Dean maps the contours of her body with his gun gleaming bright and brilliant in the darkness. Sprawled over pristine white sheets rumpled underneath them, she reaches out to grab his arms and holds on tight, nails pricking into him and he can forgive her that cause she should hold on when he hefts her hips up into his lap, slips his gun between her legs to press against her clit, and fucks her like a wild animal.

The nice heavy wood headboard of hers slams against the wall as he tears a long stuttering scream out of that pretty mouth fucking her senseless. Colliding hard and loud into her body, Dean can feel her cunt rippling around him, drawing him in, tight tight and so goddam wet around him it drips down his balls. He buries himself in the depth of her body when he comes with a jagged snap of his hips whole body gone tense and seizing.

Breathless when he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to her, Dean sets his empty gun on the nightstand and soothes his hands over her sweat damp skin that’s flushed hot to the touch.

“That good for you too?”

“Oh my god Dean….”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah.”

It takes her a minute, rolling over to curl against him and he’s a little concerned he went over board.

“I didn’t hurt you did I, Lis?”

“Fuck no, you can uh, you could get a little rougher if you wanted to.”

“I’m not gonna get rougher.”

He doesn’t tell her that it’s because he thinks he likes it a little too much and he doesn’t know just how far he’d take it.

Rubbing a hand over his chest, she snuggles in tight next to him.

“Hey, when do we have to get Ben from the Carson’s?”

“Ten.”

“You wanna get a snack before bed?”

He can feel her shake with a quiet laugh.

“Bring it up to me?”

Dean kisses the top of her head and squeezes her hip.

“Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
